Three Months
by pwntastical
Summary: On the first month, she awoke. On the second month, the doctors diagnosed her as "clinically depressed". On the third month, she lost her sanity. All because of that one special person Yusei/Aki. Aki-centric
1. The first month

**Three Months chapter one: The First Month.**

**Author's Note: Wow… here I am starting another multi-chaptered story! I know…. I promise to finish all the other ones, but this has just been on my mind for days. I decided to watch Yu-Gi-Oh again and here I am…. Writing a 5D's fiction!**

**Summary: On the first month, she awoke. On the second month, she was officially diagnosed with depression. On the third month—she lost her sanity.**

**As always, ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor its story and characters as it belongs to the respective author.**

**-x-**

On the first week of the first month she awoke.

She opened her eyes and she saw that she was in a dull white room, with a vase of flowers on the table. Doctors immediately rushed in and everything to her became a total blur.

From underneath the oxygen mask, she whispered one name.

_Yusei… save me._

But no one could hear her, not even him.

The doctors left and the room became calm again. Someone informed her that her family and friends have been contacted and they were coming to see her.

She had no friends. Without _him_, who would actually be her friend? Her family, although they had reconciled due to _him_, they were still always out of town and never cared about her _existence. _To them—image is everything, even if it meant rejecting their one and only daughter.

To be affiliated with the Black Rose Witch was taboo.

She shut her eyes and starting thinking about _him_. Only when she dreamed about _him_, her mind was at complete peace.

**-x-**

The second time she opened her eyes, she saw her friends… no, _his friends,_ but he always told her that _"My friends are your friends,"_ reassuring her that when she wasn't imposing her presence on everyone and that she should stay.

The twins looked at her, staring at her with teary eyes, Jack with his arms crossed and Crow, being absolutely obnoxious in an attempt to relieve some of the tension in the atmosphere.

Then there was Martha, the woman that _he_ called _his mother_… the closest thing in _his_ heart. She smiled and started stroking her hair. If she was _his_ mother, why couldn't she be her mother as well?

She looked up at the ceiling with her dull brown eyes and then stared at them.

"Aki-nee-san…" Rua began speaking, but couldn't finish his sentence.

Underneath the oxygen mask lay a pale, haggard and sickly girl, not the usual Aki that everyone else knew.

Trudge and Mina walked in, holding cups of coffee and Mina walked over to Jack, offering him some.

"Atlas-sama, please take some coffee!"

He took it without a word, despite the fact that it was as he called it, "commoner's coffee," and drank it. He was completely silent.

He didn't know what happened three weeks ago, yet he felt like part of it was his fault. He failed to protect her as he promised Yusei he would.

'_Yusei…'_

**-x-**

No one spoke. Slowly, everyone started leaving one-by-one as they couldn't bear watching her anymore. It was just too heartbreaking and everyone left extremely distraught.

No one even knew what happened.

All they knew was that Yusei and Aki were found in the city unconscious. No one knew how they ended up there.

Everyone came everyday visiting Yusei and occasionally they would stop by at Aki's room. Jack and Crow helped bring all the children from Satellite to the city where they could visit Yusei twice a week. Martha would go to Yusei's and then Aki's room, stroking her hair and muttering loving things to her.

One time after Martha left, Aki cried. A single tear fell from her closed eye.

**-x-**

In the middle of the third week of the first month, Aki was officially discharged from the hospital.

The nurse put her on a wheelchair and attached an oxygen mask on her.

They walked down the hall and Aki saw the sign on the door.

_**Fudo Yusei**_.

She raised her hand and the nurse stopped. She wanted to go in that room. The nurse opened his door and pushed Aki in.

"Yusei…" she whispered.

How could he not awake before her? That was impossible. She thought that she had suffered more damage than he had. The Yusei she had painted in her mind was one who was indestructible, impervious to pain. To her, he was immortal.

She touched his cheek, which was slightly bruised and then traced her finger around the markings on his face. She fitted his hand around her hand so it was like they were holding hands together. She smiled for the first time in a whole month.

Although she had to leave the room, it was like they were holding hands for all eternity.

**-x-**

On the third day of the third week, her parents finally came home.

They welcomed her with open arms and showered her with gifts.

They were happy she was home and began with the pampering session she had missed for over ten years.

It felt different that she was home… but to her, it didn't feel like she was at home. Home was never home without _him_… being next to him, even standing in the same room—that was home to her.

This place that her parents talked about was just a house to her, but not a home. These people that were identified as her parents she never really considered her parents.

As her parents were conversing over dinner and chattering to Aki about their trip to different parts of Japan, she closed her eyes and wished that it would all just stop. The noise was just too much… it was suffocating.

"Aki? Aki…" her mother began saying, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to bed?"

Aki got up and her father immediately stood up, attempting to help her. She shook away from his grasp and slowly walked away on her own.

She didn't need her father's help, as she didn't want any pity. If her parents were cared about her, then they would have canceled their trip to stay by her side. Gifts meant nothing to her, as they were just extra junk that would be storage in her room.

She tried climbing the stairs on her own, relying heavily on the banisters and started breathing deeply.

She didn't need anyone's help. All she need was _him_… and at the time that she really needed him, he failed to come and save her.

**-x-**

Everyday was the same to her. You get up, eat, walk around, eat again, sleep and the whole process begins again the next day.

It was repetitive. Living like this was suffocating. She remained cooped up in her room most of the days, sketching and drawing her surroundings around her.

She closed her eyes and thought about the twins. She thought about Jack and Crow, always trying to improve their Duel Runners and then there was _him_.

She could draw a million pictures of him… it was all she saw in her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine him.

For the first time, her mind was a blank; she couldn't see him. All she could see was her dragon.

'_Black Rose Dragon…' _

Looking at her deck, she quickly shuffled her cards and looked for her dragon.

She looked at the card and held it close to her heart. The Signers all had a strong bond through their birthmarks and their dragons—somehow she dreamed that if she held her dragon close to her heart, Yusei could get her message of help and would wake up.

She knew it wouldn't work, it was all a dream that she made up. Everything to her was a dream.

She began drawing her dragon: big, ferocious and beautiful. It was a force of nature, yet its Rose Gale was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

After Black Rose Dragon came Rose Fairy and Rose Knight. Eventually, she began making a collage of all her monsters and looked at them. She missed dueling and wanted to duel someone. Her parents refused and didn't allow her to. The doctors said that it would be too much on her physically and mentally if she dueled again. It was just too much.

But to her, everything everyone else said was nothing. To her, they were all strangers that were giving advice. She refused to listen to them. Dueling was her passion, and she wanted to continue what she loved doing.

And this time, she found a good reason why she wanted to duel.

**-x-**

On the last week, Aki was finally able to walk around slowly with help.

She was able to leave her room and walk around the gardens, admiring the flowers and landscape.

She looked at the roses and sighed.

Her mother found Aki everyday at the rose garden, sketching and drawing. Aki never talked but got up every morning and walked straight to the gardens, not uttering a single word.

Yusei was quiet. She thought that if she was quiet too, she could feel his aura in her presence.

The drawing that was supposed to be her Rose Knight turned out to look like Yusei's face without her knowing it.

**-x-**

On the last day of the first month, she woke up and looked at her calendar.

Every day, she would walk to her calendar and draw a giant red X on every day.

Every X stood for the day she stayed at home, away from the public, and away from all of her friends.

She wasn't allowed to go outside since her mother said that it was too unhealthy for her to be outside in the sun for long hours.

It drained her energy—that was true. She loved it.

But feeling like she had no more energy reminded her when she had a hundred life points in a duel. Even if you were losing, you had to keep on going just to finish and to win.

She didn't care about how exerting her energy wasn't good for her health—at this point; she didn't even care about her body. She needed a rush; endorphin rushes that would keep her on a high and would make her forget about everything in her life.

She looked out the window and saw a black limo come towards the house.

Out came a man, one who was very distinguished and was wearing a suit talking to her parents. Aki looked down at her lap and closed her eyes.

Even though she had changed—no one wanted to be known as the "Parents of the Black Rose Witch." Being an important political figure in Neo Domino City, her parents tried to keep their names out of the paparazzi and away from media attention.

And the fact that her parents gave birth to a… _monster_… once everyone knew, than everyone would hate them and would impeach her father.

Aki looked at her hands and said, "I am a monster."

She put her hands on her face in front of her eyes and cried.

**-x-**

**So here it is. Kinda short? Yes….**

**It's definitely a different perspective of Aki and it's very Aki-centered. It's semi-poetic and I just thought about it in school and started writing about it.**

**Like it/Hate it?**

**Write a comment! Give me your opinion. I don't like to write/continue stories that people dislike or hate. It's definitely a first writing a Yu-Gi-Oh story, but I thought that it was worth a try.**

**Please note that this has NOT been edited yet and I do not have a beta.**


	2. The Second Month

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating! I've been extremely busy and now even busier with Chinese New Year coming up! (Yes, I am Chinese…. :D)**

**So here is part two—the second month… please enjoy!**

**Special thanks to all the reviewers/favorites.**

**{Please note that this is unedited. If I have time I will fix it and edit it some more... but nonetheless, please enjoy!}  
**

**-x-**

_**Last time…**_

_Even though she had changed—no one wanted to be known as the "Parents of the Black Rose Witch." Being an important political figure in Neo Domino City, her parents tried to keep their names out of the paparazzi and away from media attention. _

_And the fact that her parents gave birth to a… monster… once everyone knew, than everyone would hate them and would impeach her father._

_Aki looked at her hands and said, "I am a monster."_

**-x-**

On the second month, she was officially diagnosed as clinically depressed.

She remembered when her parents had saddened faces outside of the doctor's room where she was sitting. She remembered that they looked at each other and then peered through the window where their daughter was sitting. Their words and speech were muffled through the door, but their reaction and expression could be seen clearly.

Underneath their saddened visages were confused and mixed feelings. Her parents were planning another trip where her father would meet the other senators of Japan.

To take her would have been the right thing to do, but once others knew about their daughter, they were afraid that he would lose support being a senator.

On the third day of the second month, Izayoi Aki was to move out of her parents' house and move to Ruka and Rua's house.

**-x-**

It was miserable. Each day seemed to pass by, being exactly the same. It was like time didn't even move.

She spent her days looking outside the giant window in her room, having the sun come down upon her pale gaunt face. It felt miserable to just live.

From the crack on the door, the two children looked at Aki and looked at her body, limp and frail and then looked at her hair which was dull and wilted. Her eyes just kept staring out the window, looking as if she was waiting for someone to pass by.

"Rua… I have an idea!" Ruka whispered into his ear.

**-x-**

That night, Aki went down for dinner for the first time. She looked at the calendar in the living room before heading out into the dining room.

'_It's already the second day of the second week?'_ she started thinking, _'It's been way too long…'_

"Aki-nee-san!" Ruka ran towards her, "Come for dinner before Rua eats it all up!"

Aki smiled for what seemed to be the first time in two months. Ruka grinned and grabbed her hand.

There in the living room was Rua, with plates scattered all over the table with every single kind of food imaginable.

"Aki-nee-san! You came!!" Rua shouted between mouthfuls of food, "Come get some food! It's really good!"

Aki went over to the table where all the food was. She looked at it and wondered if he got to eat too. The doctors wouldn't let her see him, but she always wondered how he was doing.

'_Why should I eat when he isn't? Why should I be in this luxurious house when he's in that horrible hospital? Why him and not me… I should be the one in there, not him.'_ She kept on thinking.

She grabbed a few random things in front of her and sat down next to Rua and Ruka.

"Rua, stop eating so quickly, you're going to get fat!"

"No I'm not. I'm a growing boy. Daddy said so."

"So?"

"I want to be as tall as Yusei and Jack!"

At the mention of his name, her eyes widened.

"Yusei…" she whispered quietly.

Ruka gave a 'don't-do-that' look to Rua and looked at Aki.

Aki lowered her head and continued playing with her food, trying to not think about what had just happened.

"Ah… Aki! Ignore Rua… he's just being weird. It's not like he's going to grow anymore. If he is, then he's going to grow wider," pointing at Rua who was shoving chicken wings down his mouth. "Anyways, let's have a girls' night tonight! We can do each other's hair and paint toenails and girly stuff like that! How about it?"

Rua looked at Ruka at the mention of girls' night, hairdos and nail polish and dropped his food.

It was going to be a long night.

**-x-**

With all the 'girls' night' and all the hair styling, Aki couldn't make herself smile anymore. Her body responded differently to what she actually felt.

She couldn't bring herself to smile.

Over the next few days, Jack came with Carly who had wanted to interview Aki, trying to be the first reporter to find out about Yusei's accident, yet the minute Carly saw her, she put down her notepad and ran to hug her.

Jack looked at Aki, closed his eyes and thought about Yusei.

"_**Jack."**_

_**Jack looked up at Yusei. "What?"**_

"_**I saw this same exact sunset with Aki."**_

"_**We saw this sunset all the time at Satellite…"**_

"_**Don't you miss it?"**_

"_**I guess so… I never really thought about it."**_

"_**I miss this sunset. I've always thought about those duelists that end up in those freak accidents or if I crash into something with my duel runner and I won't survive, I'll never be able to see this sunset."**_

"_**You're worried about missing a stupid sunset?"**_

"_**Yeah. It's the little things in life that make life so much more enjoyable."**_

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Aki once again. _'What made me think about this?'_

Carly kept on petting Aki's head and hugging her, trying to hold back tears from coming down in her eyes.

**-x-**

On the sixth day of the second week, Aki had a shock.

She stood under the shower head, closing her eyes and feeling the hot water on her skin. When she finished, she turned off the shower, making the water get cold.

The shock on her skin from hot water to cold water was the most astounding experience she had in the past two months.

To her, it felt exhilarating.

For the next few days, she would go into the showers and spend what were minutes to her changing the water, soaking her skin in hot water and then to cold, back to hot and cold. She smiled, looking at the water droplets on her skin.

**-x-**

"Ne… Jack… you think Aki is spending way too much time in the shower? She's been in there for practically two hours! She's gonna shrivel up like a prune!"

"Shut up Rua and finish your homework!" Jack exclaimed, impatient and irritated at the fact that he had to help Rua with his homework.

"Well… Yusei always helps me, but since he's not here, I had to call you!" Rua said, looking at Jack's face. "Don't be mad!"

Jack rubbed his forehead. "What's the next problem?"

There was a loud thump in the house and Jack and Rua looked around.

"I think it came from upstairs… Someone fell?"

Jack ran upstairs, Rua following him. They saw Ruka outside a door.

"I think it's Aki-nee-san," Ruka whispered, "I think the noise came from in there."

Jack knocked on the door repetitively, getting even more impatient. "Aki! Get out of the bathroom!"

Ruka tugged on Jack's jacket. "You can't be like that! She's in a mentally unstable condition! You have to be nicer to her!"

Jack ignored her and kicked open the door, not expecting what he would next see.

Aki was on the in the corner of the shower, fully clothed and wet, shivering and trembling, with the shower water on. Jack touched the water and moved his hand back when he felt the cold water.

"Showering in cold water will give you a cold, idiot." Jack muttered, shutting off the water and taking off his jacket and putting it around Aki.

He got towels and started drying her hair and her body as much as he could. He carried her out of the bathroom.

"Ruka, Rua… go and get a maid to help her change. I'll bring her to her room." He left heading to her room.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Yusei… what am I supposed to do with her?'_ Jack started thinking, looking at Aki who was asleep.

At the thought of Yusei, he remembered his instructions.

"_**Jack."**_

_**Jack stopped his Duel Runner and saw Yusei looking straight at him.**_

_**Yusei sighed and blinked his eyes. "I've been thinking…"**_

"_**Of what?"**_

"_**If I have to leave."**_

"_**Leave?"**_

"_**Turbo dueling is dangerous. We watch people who get injured and get into accidents… So I was thinking about that."**_

"_**Why would you think about that? We just won the Grand Prix and now we're on to bigger and better things."**_

"_**Jack, you have to listen to me. If I leave, take care of Martha and the others at Satellite, but most importantly, take care of Aki for me."**_

_**Jack nodded, half-listening to the conversation, "Sure, no problem—I can do that."**_

'_I never thought that I would have to be actually doing this'_ Jack thought, remembering Yusei on life support in the hospital, _'I thought that it was just a passing thought… no. Yusei thinks about everything. Could he have been thinking about this for a long time?'_

Jack reached Aki's room and saw two maids there preparing her clothes. Jack laid her down carefully on the bed.

"Thank you very much Atlas-san, she'll be all right." One of the maids looked up at Jack and smiled at him, the other maid drying Aki's hair with a hairdryer.

Jack left the room and shut the door, Ruka and Rua looking anxiously at him.

"I got to go. I need to visit someone."

Jack left the house and got on his Duel Runner. He needed to make a stop before heading back to his apartment.

He needed to see Yusei.

**-x-**

When Jack arrived at the hospital, he went straight to Yusei's room. He opened the door and saw all the machines hooked up to him.

Hospitals always made Jack queasy. The smell, the environment, the nurses… it was suffocating. Yet he always made sure he came to see Yusei at least twice a week.

He touched Yusei's hand and sat down in a chair right by his side.

"Yusei…" Jack whispered, "I have no idea what to do. Aki is breaking down because of you and no one knows what happened. Help me."

Jack stood up and walked out of the room, sighing and remorseful.

Yusei's hand twitched lightly, making a fist.

**-x-**

She knew. She always knew.

Whenever the house was empty, everyone went to visit Yusei at the hospital. Everyone but her was allowed to go. She figured that every fifth day of the week, everyone went to go visit him.

It killed her knowing that everyone got to see Yusei except for her. It killed her even more knowing that she was the one that put Yusei in that bed.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see it. A psychic duelist fighting Yusei, Yusei becoming injured, herself choking to death, him falling, her falling… it pained her. It was suffocating.

She closed her eyes. Flashes of that time kept on passing through her head, waking up an hour later with sweat dripping down her skin.

She heard voices from outside her door.

"Jack, what are we going to do about them?" Carly whispered to Jack. "With Yusei in the hospital and Aki…" she faltered for a minute then continued speaking, "not feeling well… what are we going to do? There's only seven months until the Grand Prix and there's news about all the teams beginning to practice!"

"The Grand Prix is something we shouldn't be worrying about. We just need to focus on Yusei and Aki, and then we can move on to the next obstacle."

The voices disappeared and she looked at her hands, which were covered with sweat and covered her face.

Is that what she was to people? A nuisance?

She then looked at her calendar.

It was the last week of the second month.

Her eyes glazed over at the calendar and she then looked around her messy room which clothes all over the place, a mirror was on the ground by her bed and her deck was on her desk, slowly collecting dust.

She picked up the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was soaked and messy, her clothes all tattered and wrinkled, her face pale and pallid and her eyes a dull brown.

She hated the way she looked. She screamed at her reflection and threw the mirror against the door. A large shatter was heard.

Everyone who heard it started running and knocking on her door.

"Aki-san! Are you all right?"

"No… I'm not all right." Aki whispered.

**-x-**

**Okay… so here's the second part! My apologies for taking so long… but there's only one more chapter to write!**

**I was busy with stuff plus… I needed some method acting to try to be able to write better… (No, I didn't fling a mirror into my bedroom door or starve myself, but I did try the shower thing… :D)**

**It's ****unedited****, and grammar isn't my best subject…. But please enjoy and ****review****. I like to know everyone's thoughts on this. Most people write really happy things or things that have a happy ending, but I'm trying something different… **


	3. The Third Month part 1: Going Crazy

**Three Months: The Third Month**

**Author's Note: SO HERE IT IS! The last month!! So this is just part one of the third month, with another coming right up!**

**It's definitely something… interesting. It's different then most 5D's fictions, so I just wanted to bring something new to the Archives… **

**So please enjoy, review, and tell me if you hate it, love it or just don't really care. I really appreciate do have school, so it's really hard for me to write and do homework at the same time (I can't procrastinate… so sorry!) **

**So what happens to Aki in the third month? Let's find out…**

**-x-**

_**Last time…**_

"_Aki-san! Are you all right?" _

"_No… I'm not all right." Aki whispered._

**-x-**

On the third month, she lost her sanity.

It was decided that she would take medications and would visit the doctor every week, despite her parents' protests.

"It won't be good for Aki!" Her mother shouted, "How can a sixteen year old girl go through this?"

The doctors looked at Aki sitting in the chair next to her mother staring out the window blankly.

"Izayoi-san," the doctor looked at the mother, "She's not enjoying her life now, so we have to fix it. She will need to see a psychiatrist at least twice a week. She needs someone to talk to."

"She can talk to me! I am her mother! The one who gave birth to her! Why should she talk to a total stranger? Explain that to me!"

"The psychiatrist can help her with her…" he blinked a few times, trying to find the right word.

"Her what? Her disorder? Her disease? What do you doctors call it?"

"Her… disorder. We can prescribe her the right medications. It was you and her father's idea to not give her medication and medical help before, and she is now in her current condition."

"That's not true! As Aki's parents, we care for her… isn't that right Aki?" She looked at her daughter.

She closed her eyes and contemplated.

She knew the real truth. If the senator's daughter was going to a shrink for help, it would be all over the tabloids in an instant. His reputation would be at stake. Despite that, she knew she was in trouble and she needed help; she needed a person that could bring her back to reality from the hellhole she kept seeing.

"Mama, the doctor is right." She mumbled, avoiding the mother's pleading eyes and the doctor's glare.

The conversation ended and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"So Izayoi-san… when would you like to schedule your daughter's sessions?"

**-x-**

It was decided that on the first and third days of the week, Aki would go the hospital to see the psychiatrist.

On the way home, her mother looked at Aki.

"Sa… Aki… it seems like you have been having fun at your friends' house… why don't you stay there for a little while longer, until you are better." She gave a gentle pat on Aki's shoulder.

Ten minutes later, she was dropped off at Ruka and Rua's house, with her mother's car zooming out the minute her feet touched the pavement of the driveway.

Her mother didn't even say goodbye.

**-x-**

"Aki-nee-san!" Rua shouted, laughing and hugging her. "You came back! We cleaned up your room and made the place all shiny and pretty again!"

Ruka nodded, dusting her hands off with the pink apron she had on, "Carly and I did most of the work. Rua was playing video games on your bed, and surprisingly, Jack helped out as well."

Rua looked at his sister's face and started flailing his arms out. "I did too help! I made the bed and fluffed up the pillows! I helped dust the tables and neaten stuff!"

"Sure you did," Ruka looked at him with a nonchalant expression, "You did help. But I still did most of the work."

She couldn't help but crack a smile at the twins, watching them argue and bicker. She looked at the sky and watched the clouds.

"Aki-nee-san?" Ruka looked at her. "You're smiling! You must be getting better! Let's go in, we got a lot to show you!" She and Rua grabbed each of her hands and pulled her into the house and upstairs to her room.

"TA DA!" The twins shouted, pointing at all the things that they did.

"I made the bed!" Rua shouted, pointing at the bed.

"I cleaned the windows!" Ruka noted, gesturing to the shiny windows that brought the glaring sunlight into the room.

They continued this for another five minutes until they ran out of things to say.

"Thank you."

The twins looked at Aki. "You're welcome!" Rua shouted, hugging Aki.

They ran outside and shut the bedroom door. Inside the room, she walked towards the mirror and looked at her reflection. Even after one dose of the medication, she saw the world differently. She saw her eyes brighten up, her hair shining and her face glowing radiantly. She felt different.

**-x-**

"Aki-san, how do you feel about your accident that happened approximately three months ago? Explain all the details."

She was at the first session of her psychiatrist sessions, lying down on a black couch and looking at the blank ceiling.

"I feel… strange."

"Elaborate on that please."

"Strange as in… different. It's a mix of emotions."

"Try to explain those emotions to me, just pick out a few."

"Horrifying, scary… angry, sad," she continued looking at the ceiling, avoiding the psychiatrist's face, "I don't know."

"Well you have to know in order for me to help you."

"Well I don't know do I? That's why I'm coming to you for help." She got out of her lying down position and sat on the couch staring at the psychiatrist. "This is what my parents are paying you for. If I knew how I already felt, then I wouldn't need your services, would I?" She got up out of the couch and furiously walked out of the room, leaving an astounded psychiatrist sitting alone.

This was just the beginning.

**-x-**

After that, her parents cancelled her sessions, despite the protests of both the doctor and the psychiatrist who stated that she needed immediate help. She remained at her bed, never leaving her room.

She closed her eyes as she took her medication.

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for him to show up.

He never showed up.

His face no longer appeared.

He was gone.

She opened her eyes wide and looked at her pristine room and then looked at the windows.

She didn't understand. How could he be gone? Just two weeks ago, he was still there, watching over her, being there right next to her—and now he just vanished.

She shut the window curtains, darkening the room and shut her eyes again.

**-x-**

For the next three days, she stayed outside of her room.

After being in the sun for long periods of time, she learned how she could see him again. She took the broken mirror shards that she hid from last month and started cutting. And she absolutely loved it.

The feeling was as if you were in a duel with only one life point left. It was a feeling of struggling, fighting for your life, but to her, it felt amazing.

She then learned how to drive her body to extremes. Not eating for days, running long distances, staying in the sun for hours—to her, it was exhilarating. Whenever she closed her eyes when running, she could see him again, with his arms wide open for her to run in and hug him. He was there and she could see it.

On the seventh day of the second week, Aki stopped taking her medication. She decided that she didn't need it any longer.

**-x-**

On the first day of the third week, Jack came over to the house.

"How's Izayoi?" Jack asked, looking around to find her.

"She's not here, she's upstairs in her room." Ruka said, looking up at Jack. "She hasn't come out yet today."

Jack nodded and quietly walked upstairs, approaching Aki's room.

He knocked on the door. "Izayoi?"

He knocked again. No response.

"Damn it…" he muttered to himself. He entered the room.

She was asleep, resting quietly in her bed.

She looked different. Her skin was sallow and her hair brittle. He watched her take gentle breaths in and out as she rested.

"No matter how many different ways you look at it, she's still sick, eh Jack?"

Jack looked behind him. He saw Crow resting by the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Here and there… I've been a bit busy with things. Anyways, I just visited Yusei and thought I should pay a visit to Aki, but turns out she's still asleep."

"I don't know what to do. Yusei…"

Crow interrupted him. "What about Yusei?"

Jack cleared his throat. "He gave me instructions to protect her and take care of her. The thing is, I really don't know how to, and I don't know how to explain this to him." Jack sat on the bed, petting her hair softly, moving it out of her face. "She looks so sick."

"She just wants Yusei back."

"Who doesn't? We all want him back."

"But I think that out of all of us, she's the one that misses him the most."

Jack stood up quickly and stared at Crow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" he paused, waiting for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase it, "We're not as sick as she is because Yusei is gone. For her, it looks like her whole life just stopped… y'know, hit a brick wall? We've been doing stuff, continuing with our own lives, yet this…" he paused again. "Everything… really brought her down and there's really nothing we can do about it until he wakes up."

Jack nodded and then turned around, looking at Aki. "I guess you're right for once."

He walked out of the room, Crow leaving the room right after him.

**-x-**

"Aki-san, you've lost a lot of weight!"

"Hm… I guess so."

She and Carly were sitting outside the backyard patio, waiting for Jack and the others to come back from visiting Yusei.

Carly pouted, seeming to be at a loss for conversation starters.

"Sa… Have you decided to go to the Grand Prix and turbo duel?"

Aki stopped looking at the sun and looked at Carly. "I'll go, but I won't duel. That's Jack, Crow and…" She stopped speaking.

_Yusei._

_It's Yusei's job too. _

Carly looked at Aki. "Ehm… Well…" She paused, looking at Aki's sullen eyes and then perked up. "Well, if you're going to go, here's a ticket! I got two free tickets, so I want you to have one." She took the ticket out of her pocket and put it on the table.

Aki nodded. "Thank you."

Aki picked up the Grand Prix ticket. She admired the splendor, the bright colors and the big golden words of GRAND PRIX, and sighed. She missed turbo dueling, being on the duel runner, practicing with him… it seemed so long ago, like a distant memory.

She remembered the day she received her license and when she saw Yusei's smile, his laugh, his expression.

She remembered it as if it was yesterday.

She smiled at Carly. "I appreciate this. Thank you."

**-x-**

That night was a chilly night. She put on her coat and snuck out of the house.

She saw Ruka and Rua sleeping in their rooms, Carly in the other guest room and Jack sleeping on the couch.

She opened the door until a hand stopped her.

"Going somewhere?"

She looked at the hand and then turned to look at the person.

"I was still awake. Jack over there fell asleep the minute he hit the couch."

"Crow… I'm fine!"

"You're obviously not fine. You're anything but fine. What kind of person would go out at one in the morning?"

"Why would you be up at one in the morning?"

"Well this would be the time when me and…" He drifted and left the sentence open.

"Right."

"Well… anyways!" He cleared his throat. "You can't go out at this time."

"I always do. You have to trust me." She put her hand on his wrist. "He would trust me."

Crow's eyes widened. "I… I can't trust you. I'm sorry. I just think you're not healthy enough. What if something happens? He would slit my throat!"

"He wouldn't do something like that."

"Do you know how much he cares for you? You obviously don't, letting yourself wither."

"Wither? I'm not a plant."

"You know what I mean!"

"Well… I'm going to go. Nothing will happen. You have to trust me." She walked out of the door and went straight to the garage.

She opened the garage and saw her duel runner inside. She was preparing herself for this day. All the training and the exercise she did, it was all for this moment.

With the duel runner, she would be able to find him.

She took off her coat to reveal her turbo duel outfit. She put the helmet on her head and started playing around with all the buttons.

"Where's the starting gadget?" She looked around, "Ah… it's here."

She revved up the duel runner and jetted out through the night.

**-x-**

It was absolutely amazing, she felt like she was flying. She was speeding along all the highways where there was no one on the road, feeling the wind on her face.

It was spectacular. The cold wind hit her sweaty face and it was the most refreshing thing she had ever felt before. It was even better than running during the hottest days or walking out on the roads when the winds blew.

The best part was that everywhere she went; he could see his face, his body, his whole silhouette.

She looked back.

'_Stop. You're only hurting yourself.'_

She went off the tracks to the main highway.

'_You shouldn't be doing this.'_

She kept going, closing her eyes and taking in the night air. How long has it been since she had been on the road?

'_Go back. It's for your own good.'_

"You don't know what's for my own good." She started mumbling to herself. She went even faster.

A car started veering off the lane. It started speeding up, and Security following the car. Aki closed her eyes. The car sped up. She sped up. There was a crash. She fell. The car burst into flames.

She started flying.

**-x-**

**So did the last part remind you of New Moon? (So yeah, the idea came from it… but it had my own spin on the whole thing.)**

**For those who don't exactly understand the last part: it's sort of a mash up and jam of words and phrases. I'm trying to be poetic. For those who understand, send me a review and let me know.**

**So Aki is in major trouble. What do you think? Reviews are definitely appreciated and loved. I love it when people tell me about what they like about the story. **

**This is part one of the third month. Part two will come soon. My apologies for the late update, I had a concerto and I still need to catch up with school and track. **

**(JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: THIS IS NOT EDITED TOO WELL.)**


	4. The Third Month part 2: Finding reality

**So it's summertime!**

**Thank goodness. I haven't had time to update with school, finals, concertos, piano and all that wonderful stuff…**

**So here's chapter 4!**

**-x-**

_**Last time…**_

'_You shouldn't be doing this.'_

_She kept going, closing her eyes and taking in the night air. How long has it been since she had been on the road?_

'_Go back. It's for your own good.'_

"_You don't know what's for my own good." She started mumbling to herself. She went even faster._

_A car started veering off the lane. It started speeding up, and Security following the car. Aki closed her eyes. The car sped up. She sped up. There was a crash. She fell. The car burst into flames. _

_She started flying. _

**-x-**

It was on the last day of the third month that Aki crashed.

No one knew what had happened, as no one knew that she had even left.

No one except for Crow.

**-x-**

On the first day of the fourth month, Crow walked to Yusei's room, looking at all the machines blinking and watching Yusei's heartbeat.

He sat in the chair right beside him and looked at Yusei. "Aki's hurt. No one really knows what had happened to her. You're the only one who can help her."

He stood up and walked out of the room.

A hand started twitching and clenched into a fist.

**-x-**

Everyone crowded around her bed, looking at all the bandages on her hands, arms, and face. They had heard about the accident and the explosion, as the car crashed and exploded into flames, destroying her D-Wheel and sending her flying over.

They all believed that she was better. As the weeks progressed, everyone believed that Aki was coming back to her original self.

Everyone turned around to see Aki's parents by the door. They looked shocked and astounded at their daughter, covered up with bandages and attached to many blinking and beeping machines.

They looked at all the people in the room and the father walked up to the bed, looking at Aki.

"Ah… We are in the wrong room. Sorry." He went back to his wife, put his hand on her shoulder and walked out the door.

**-x-**

"What the hell was that all about?" Crow screamed, banging a fist on the cafeteria table. "They're her parents, they have to take responsibility!"

Jack sighed and sipped his coffee. "Remember that her father is a political figure here, and his reputation is important. If the media hears that they have a rebellious and careless daughter, then he will lose popularity. It's all a contest."

There was a pregnant pause in the group before Jack stood up and threw away his coffee. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

**-x-**

Jack sauntered over to Yusei's room and entered quietly. He pulled up a chair and sat right beside him.

"Did you know?" Jack asked, "I've been drinking this hospital's coffee for about three months. I've gotten used to the burned and cheap taste." He stopped smirking and closed his eyes.

"I failed you." He lowered his gaze to his arm, where his Signer Mark was. "You told me to protect her. I figured out that all those puzzles and weird speeches actually meant that you wanted me to take care of her if something bad happened."

He stood up and walked over to the blinds on the windows and opened them, revealing a bright sun shining on the city. "You've got a great view in this room and you can't even see it." He walked back to his seat and sat down again. "She's back in the hospital again, she was riding her D-wheel and a car crashed into her. She won't wake up: she needs you to save her."

He stood up and walked over to the door. "Only you can do something about it. She wants you." Jack opened the door and walked away.

**-x-**

She heard voices.

But it wasn't _his _voice.

She only wanted to hear _his _voice—just his, no one else's. Only his voice could save her.

She had a dream where she walking side by side with him, strolling around the city, driving their D-wheels, going on dates…

She knew that it was nothing more than a fantasy. He would never wake, and she could never escape her dream world. She was imprisoned in a dream and could never come back to reality.

_What was reality? _

_Where was reality?_

_How could she get back to reality?_

There were tears streaming out of her shut eyes, slowly going down her face like little streams.

**-x-**

In another room, a man woke up and rose out of bed.

**-x-**

"Aki-nee-san…"

The twins were hugging each other and crying. Rua kept on patting Ruka's back. Crow squinted and tried to hold back all the tears and Jack leaned against the wall sipping coffee.

There was a knock on the door and Jack opened the door. Everyone turned around to see who it could be.

It couldn't be.

Jack dropped his coffee.

The twins stopped crying.

Crow's mouth opened wide.

"Yusei!" Rua cried, running over to hug him. "It's been three months!"

"Sa…" He hugged Rua and then looked up at Aki. "Aki…" he whispered.

Jack pointed at Aki. "There she is."

Yusei slowly walked over to Aki and took a seat. "Aki… wake up. Please. Please wake up."

**-x-**

'_How long has it been?'_

'_Where am I?'_

'_I can't see him anymore. Am I dead?'_

She was running in a long path. It was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. All she knew was that she had to keep on running.

She heard the sound of D-wheels running, felt the wind coming upon her face and smelled his cologne. She knew that any minute she would see his face.

She ignored the sweat on her face and body, the pain from her muscles and the hair stuck all over her face and the back of her neck.

'_I'm almost there.'_

She heard a large cracking noise and the darkness was gone. She heard his voice.

"_**Aki… wake up. Please. Please wake up."**_

It couldn't be.

She could hear his voice. It wasn't possible.

She stopped running. "Yusei. It can't be."

All of a sudden, the path and the darkness disappeared and everything became blinding light. She had reached the finish line in the never-ending path.

She found all the answers.

**-x-**

Her eyes opened wide. Sweat and tears were mixed together on her face.

"Yusei…" She whispered.

"Hai." He put her hand on hers. He smiled at her.

"It can't be… it's really you." She smiled and tears continued streaming from her eyes. She then looked at everyone else in the room. "Minna!"

On the first day of the fourth month, she had found reality.

**-x-**

**Author's note: And this is the end of ****Three Months!**** This was definitely fun to write. I do better with angst and drama than comedy, as you can tell.**

**Thank you very much for all the great reviews, you guys are amazing. Your reviews give me inspiration to write.**

**I know that this chapter seems shorter than the rest (because it is), but it's the end. The end should always be short and sweet. **

**Please note that this unedited, and if I have time, I might reedit it. Not sure… but if there are major errors regarding grammar, please don't flame me because of that. English is not my best language.**

**But nonetheless please read, enjoy and review! I really do appreciate everyone's feedback! Keep on watching my profile for any new stories coming up! And please read my Ouran High School Host Club fiction: ****To See the World! **


End file.
